bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheSlicer
Welcome 'ello TheSlicer and welcome to The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheSlicer article. If you haven't already done so, please take a moment to review our Editing Policy so that you know what you should and should not do as a member of The CIRCLEpedia. Lastly, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if there is anything that I can help you with. --Åusår I Got Your Message & Will Reply Relax, I'm not ignoring you, I'm just often very busy, and there's a lot to consider, not to mention the fact that although I'm the leader of the C.I.R.C.L.E., I still consult with other members to hear their thoughts before making decisions that affect the group as a whole. Anyway, I'll be sure to let you know once a decision is made. Until then. --Åusår (Talk) 18:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, so let me start by saying that the C.I.R.C.L.E. is certainly interested in seeing the various BIONICLE fansites work more together and provide quality products to all our fans, however there are a few glaring concerns I've gathered from own membership over the CIRCLEpedia becoming affiliated with Wiki Metru Forums. ::*First, and most concerning, is that, by linking to the Wiki Metru Forums here on the CIRCLEpedia, our members would be violating BZPower's policies, which would therefore preclude them from linking to the CIRCLEpedia while posting on BZP, which would defeat much of the purpose that The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki was created for in the first place. Now, the simple solution to this is that we just don't link to WMF anywhere on the CIRCLEpedia, though I'm not sure how that helps your group in the end, particularly since the activity there seems to be lower than the two forums we already affiliated with on this site. ::*Second, the level of professionalism on the various affiliated wikis seems to be quite poor, in other words, simply selecting random pages finds disorganized article structure and a somewhat astounding void of templates, particularly those designed to be navigational. All of this implies an extreme strain on the workload facing your own members in order to build towards a cohesive wiki across its' own articles and therefore appears unlikely to make things easier on the workloads of our own members. In short, we find it disconcerting that many of the affiliates seem far more interested in quantity at the wanton expense of quality. ::*Lastly, the CIRCLEpedia is currently self-contained, that is to say the information is specific to our membership and how their writings correspond to the canon storyline. Thus it would likely be contradictory to much of what's found on WMF's various other wikis and reconciling the two might prove be an impossibly daunting task for your staff. :Anyway, I ask that you please tell us what answers you have for our membership in terms of addressing these three primary concerns? We look forward to hearing back from you. --Åusår (Talk) 01:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, we have made a decision based upon the following facts: ::::*First, you are correct in assuming that BZPower's policies are not directly our own, however the BZP policy concerning linking to sites with forums specifically states that users may not link to sites that in turn link directly to other sites with forums. Thus BZP rules absolutely preclude the CIRCLEpedia from providing links directly to Wiki Metru Forums, just as surely as they prohibit posts on BZP itself that link to other sites with forums. ::::*Second, without sysop capabilities on the various destination wikis there is no way that our group can ensure the integrity of the articles of our members if they were to be exported. Meanwhile, even if such features were granted to each of our members, it would still increase the workload of our staff to police those areas, with no guarantee of benefit to our individual members nor the group as a whole. ::::*Lastly, an alternative universes concept for each member was outright rejected by our group during the early phases of its' formation and would thus violate C.I.R.C.L.E. bylaws. :::In short, this all adds up to an affiliation with WMF, although intriguing, as simply not for us. We do however thank you for recognizing our importance within the BIONICLE fan fiction community and wish you the best in improving the quality of your affiliates and hopefully someday increasing the cooperation between various BIONICLE websites and their fans. -- 20:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC)